Friendship Don't Last
by LilNate03
Summary: Hey Guys this is a story about based of me and my former best friends but, except I'm using the Rugrats characters as of explaining you guys my background story a little.


**_Friendships Don't Last ®_**

By: LilNate03

A/N: Hey guys this a new Rugrats story of mine which this story is based off of me and my former best friends. There's no such things as Real Best friends because some friends can be jealous of you because on how successful you are or you doing something that they couldn't do. Even though how much you support that friend and always be there for that person...They turn on you.

You can be strong and confident on your own skin. Always love yourself no matter what. :)

 **Disclaimers: I do not own The Rugrats they are owned by Klasky-Cuspo while Natalie Bishop is owned by EmmaPickles, Jesse Barrow is owned by JesseBarrow-JJB, Zack is owned by Celrock, Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Rosiland is owned by Nairobi-Harper.**

 **Cree Carmichael, Starr Pickles is owned by me(LilNate03).**

 **June 23rd 2032:**

Phil Deville was getting so worried that he haven't heard from neither of his best friends, Tommy and Chuckie since Tommy just got back from deployed from the army. Phil knows that he was like the third-wheel of the friendship because he was different from the both of them. When they was babies, he likes to eat worms and mudd while they thinks it's weird. Sometimes when the explore adventures, Phil doesn't even know why Tommy has to be the leader all the time and never takes turn. Everybody always choose Tommy to be the leader and have Tommy come up with the great adventures.

Tommy and Chuckie always likes to play Reptar videos games all the time on XBOXlive while Phil thinks playing video games is childish; sure Phil plays video games with them but, he never really gotten use to it. Phil didn't bond with them as much, the reason why Tommy and Chuckie are so buddies is because they go over each others house a lot and knows each other secrets about their family and relationship while Phil just knows a little from them.

But, Tommy do come to Phil for advice when the was in high school as he was having relationship issues about Rosiland when she was taking random pictures with Z on Facebook or the time when she sent him a "Dear John" letter as she breaks up with him when he was in Texas training for the Army. Tommy and Rosiland's relationship is nothing but a roller costar which it really gets on Phil's nerves.

Eventually, Tommy took Rosiland's back as he asks her to marry him in front of his little brother, Dil and his little sister, Starr and Zack which she says yes and Rosiland post a picture on Facebook and on Instagram about Tommy asks her to marry her and she says yes. Phil was thrilled that his best friend, Tommy is marrying Rosiland which he knows that he will eventually be apart of the wedding.

Phil's girlfriend, Cree is also thrilled about Tommy and Rosiland getting married because she wants what's best for best friend, Rosie. Two months later, Tommy and Rosiland tied the knot and became Mr. and Mrs. Pickles.

But, now it's been four months since he haven't seen both Tommy and Chuckie and he was wondering what's going. one week, Phil decided to give Tommy a call since he haven't heard from him a while, Tommy answered but, he rushed Phil off the phone and say he was busy driving the highway as he was driving to Dentist school which it was miles away which Phil understand that.

But, the next week...Phil went to Dominos to pick up his pizzas that he ordered for him and Cree and he sees Tommy working in the kitchen as he was in shock to see his best friend working here. Phil was trying to get his best friend attention to wave at him but, Tommy quickly look at Phil and ignore him as he went back to work. Phil was thinking maybe Tommy is just busy and will reach out to him and call him or message him on Facebook later on tonight or the next day but, no.

Phil hasn't heard a word from Tommy, all he sees that Tommy tag Chuckie, his brother, Dil, his sister, Starr along with Zack and Jesse a funny photos as they all liked and comment on the photo. But, you think that makes Phil mad? The worst thing of all is that Tommy Pickles didn't invite him to his ceremony of dentist school along with Cree.

Tommy's mother's Didi Pickles post a photo of her and Dil in the front as she was driving while Chuckie and Natalie Bishop was in the backseat as they was on their way to see Tommy's ceremony and other photos was pictures of Tommy ceremony and Tommy and Chuckie took a picture together with the #FriendshipGoals #Rugrats.

Phil was so mad as hell which he really wants to beat up both Tommy and Chuckie because he was the reason they was all best friends and now it seems like it doesn't even mattered to them anymore. Cree Carmichael has been his best supporter along with Peter, Kimi, Lil, Susie, Harold, Jesse, Zack, and Starr. But, mostly Cree makes Phil feel better as she told him how much he had accomplish so far.

" Phil don't let yourself down, you have done a lot of great things that you had accomplished more than Tommy. You got your bachelor degrees in culinary, you have gotten built and athletic as you change you diet, you now writing your own songs and getting opportunity to sing at the Halo Awards on Teennick, you stop using drugs and care about your heath and last and not least...You found love. And I'm so happy to have you by my side." Cree smiles at him delightful.

" Thank you bae, I love you so much!" Phil says.

" I love you too." Cree replies as they share a romantic kissed.

 **THE END.**


End file.
